


The Witching Soul Of Music

by ArcherDevon



Series: Super Paper Mario [7]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, Music, hi i hate all my old writing but i'm gonna post it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDevon/pseuds/ArcherDevon
Summary: Lady Timpani and Blumiere dance the night away until the music begins to fade.(Was assigned from a tumblr prompt.)
Relationships: Count Bleck | Blumiere/Lady Timpani | Tippi
Series: Super Paper Mario [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680964
Kudos: 9





	The Witching Soul Of Music

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I can't read this one due to it having one of my triggers. But this used to be one of my favorite fics I wrote for Super Paper Mario back in 2018 - of course, I don't like any of them anymore, but I'm posting them all anyways so they don't end up getting lost to time.
> 
> Tumblr prompt was from a flower themed prompt list. "Oats - The witching soul of music."
> 
> Once again, old fic, 2018, not good. Enjoy.

_ Tick.  _ Count Bleck  woke up with a start . The night sky engulfed his surroundings, the grassy forest wet with dew drops and mist enclosed him. He knew this place, but how did he get here? He had fallen asleep at his castle...when suddenly he was in a dark forest.  Then, a very familiar sobbing girl rushed to his arms .  _ Tock.  _ “My lady...what has happened to make you cry like this?” He uttered, shocked. “Oh, Count, I’m so afraid….I-I think someone knows about us...I…” she choked, “I don’t know w-what to do, I don’t want to lose you….” 

Then, a melody began to echo through his mind...an enchanting tune whomst coordinated with the ticking of the clock.  _ Tick.  _ For some reason, the Count couldn’t shake the feeling he had been here before, experienced this before. The pianist of the night continued to play his song;  _ E, B, D, A, Tock, B, G, A, E, Tick....  _ “Don’t worry, my darling Timpani, I will never let anyone take you away from me.” The count held her hands, and looked into her eyes as they glimmered in the moonlight. Her tears began to seize, she smiled at him as the count began to twirl her around.

They danced around the landscape, giggling to themselves. The music seemed to notice their enjoyment, and got more and more extravagant as their dance went on. They both tripped a fair amount of times, but they would just chuckle and continue to spin across the forest. _Tick._ “My dearest darling, I won’t ever let anyone take you away from me,” Count Bleck pulled his love into his arms and they exchanged a kiss. “Oh, Blumi,” Timpani chuckled, “I never want this night to end…” _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ ** _Tick. Tock. Tick! Tock!_** The clock clicking continued into a crescendo whilst the music played on. Every tick began to send stabbing pains into Bleck’s chest, until the pain was so bad he couldn’t stand anymore, barely even breathe. Timpani stood there, frozen with shock. “Did you really think this was real, Count,” A voice teased, “Did you really think you could go back to your past without repercussions…?” Bleck gasped, trying to get any little bit of air he could, “W...wh-who...ahhh...are...you…? Wh..what do...you want from me…” The voice chuckled, and the music changed from a light airy tune to a dark menacing and threatening one. “Hgnhhn...Timpani, dearest...please run...Count Bleck will...be f-fine…” Bleck cried. “You really do think this is real...hmph,” Timpani attempted to run away, but before she could get away she melted into the ground.

“Timpani….uGH…” he choked as he tried to grasp at least some air, “...wh-who are you….what...ugh….what do you want from me…??” The voice only chuckled in response and immediately lifted Bleck into the air. The moon smiled and turned into the taunting jester, Dimentio. “My goodness, Count, you are fun to mess around with, Aha ha ha ha.~” he laughed, looking at the blue creature. “Dimen..tio…..why are...you...doing this…” “Why isn’t it simple? I’m just messing with you of course, and boy is it fun.~ But I do believe my fun here is done. Sweet dreams, Blecky boy.~” Dimentio cackled as he sent a magic attack towards him. **Tick!** ** _Tock!_**

  
As the final tick of the clock rang, Bleck awoke with a screech, panting. As he melted into his bed sobbing, Dimentio could be heard from his room, cackling away...


End file.
